


Apology.

by AcquisitiveDyslexic



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, Oncest - Freeform, Small Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquisitiveDyslexic/pseuds/AcquisitiveDyslexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greedler is everything the Onceler wants to be.<br/>The Onceler tries to express this and it doesn't go well.<br/>But the Greedler forms an apology. Which makes both Onceler's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology.

**Author's Note:**

> \--this is the first edit. I /apologise/ for any mistakes. Hopefully I can do a second edit soon.

Chapter 1: Greed

Staring at yourself is something hard to forget. Watching you make the expressions when your own mouth was closed. It was something so odd. Something unnatural. It was as if a mirror was moving and talking and doing everything on it’s own.

It makes you feel worthless. It makes you feel so unmotivated, so undesirable and so useless. The feeling crushes you, hard. You stare back at your other, a dull look on you’re face. It’s been plaster there the day you moved into the factory.

He wears a green suit. So vibrant. And he’s everything you want to be. He is the idle you. He asks you something and you stare at him. “Sorry. I wasn’t listening.” You mumble, pouring more syrup onto your pancakes, avoiding eye contact. It is like breakfast is the only time he’ll talk to you. You like breakfast. The rest of the day you're hiding away. Like a rat. Waiting until he says your free. It’s a feeling you don’t particularly enjoy. But he makes the rules. And you're to afraid to stand up to him. You take a bite from the overly syrupy pancakes and look up from under your lashes. He’s looking at you. Staring. Making you uncomfortable. He’s good at that.

You swallow the pancake and lift your head. “Would you stop looking at me.” You grumble, but your voice has no force and he laughs at you. “Now why would I do that?” He teases, because he knows that you feel powerless against him. Even though, you are the same person. Physically anyway. You could stand ground in a fight. But his attitude. The way you’ve seen him fight, get his way, every time. It stops you from fighting back. Stops you… From doing anything he doesn’t want.

You look back at the meal in front of you. You just don’t want to look at his smug face. You sigh and stand, leaving the plate where it is. You turn and leave the table until the voice behinds you talks. “Where do you think you’re going?” He purrs.

You stand very still. Like if you don’t move maybe he’ll just let you leave. But you realise that’s a terrible plan and you slowly turn around. “I was going back to my- our room… Or is that not ok?” Greedler grins at you. Because you can hear it in your voice. You try to sound somewhat commanding. But you can hear just how you pander to this man. You don’t want upset him. Why do you always do this? -This bullshit. Stand up to him!

Your fists clench, you stare him down. Greedler’s grin stretches, and then he laughs. He laughs hard. It makes you uncomfortable and you take a step back. “You going to fight me Oncie?” He taunts. You grit your teeth. “I might. I want too!” You yell back. He lets out a small chuckle and walks up to you. Slow deliberate movements.

Then he brings his fist right in front of your face. You’re staring at his knuckles, winching. And you’ve moved so far back that you’re head is touching the wall behind you. Your arms are limp at your sides twitching at you to move them. But you don’t. He moves the fist closer until it’s touching your cheek. He pushes it harder into your skin. You make a noise and it sounds like a plea.

Greedler moves back and smirks. “You will never get away from me.” He murmurs softly. “How can you? Were the same person. I need you. If I didn’t need you I wouldn’t have you sticking around.” He growls, and you look down at your shoes. You feel a dull pain in your chest and a stinging in your eyes. Don’t cry. Idiot. Don’t cry. “I hate you.” You whisper, you hope, as the word falls from your lips that he doesn’t hear. But there are green gloves at your chin and he’s making you look at him. “Well look at that. Something we share. I hate you too, dear.” He mutters and you’re so close now. Everything is touching, you want to get away, you’re stomach is twisting for you to flee. But he moves closer still and then his lips touch yours. You’re repulsed, you grab his green lapels in detest, you make muffled noises pushing him away. “Don’t.” You growl. “Don’t. You. Dare.” The most aggressive you’ve ever sounded and his eyes light up in a dark fire.

“What’s wrong?” He coos “Don’t you tell me you’ve never thought of this. I’ve wanted it. And you’re me, so you must of too. Come on. Tell me Oncie?” You push him off you. “Ugh! You disgust me!” You yell. You hate that little nickname he has given you, it’s so… Cheap. He doesn’t like that rejection because he moves back and he is no longer smiling. He looks at you like you are something of his. He owns you. And you are sure that that is exactly what he thinks.

“Let’s not do this.” You murmur, regaining some composure. “Please greed. Let’s not. - I can pretend this never happened.” You suggest and he shakes his head. “No. It happened… Do you really hate me so much?” You look up at him and Its not what you excepted. He looks so hurt, something you’ve never seen before. He looks upset and it’s freaking you out. You’ve never seen any of this from him. It hurts you too. You feel bad that you made this happen. “–I don’t… I don’t hate you.” You think slowly, you don’t like him. But hate is such a harsh word. “I just… I don’t like being treated like trash. You move in, you act like a king and treat me like an object.” You lift your hands in exasperation. He smiles a little at you’re expression and you look down.

“I’m sorry. It’s how I am… I can’t change.” He says. And you think 'at least he is being honest'. “You don’t hate me?” You ask softly and he moves closer and there’s an arm around your waist. You frown and lift you arms up. But he doesn’t make a further move and you relax slightly. “Of course I don’t. How could I hate you. You’re me. I love me.” He grins and you feel.. Happy? “You scare me.” You whisper and your looking down again. “I know.” Greedler says seriously, you push at his chest and he moves away from you without to much force. “But you wanted – you kissed me, why?” You look up, confused and Greed grins. “I wanted too.” And you clench your teeth.

You’re now embarrassed and you can’t say anything else so you huff, pulling yourself away, at least there is distance now. He looks at you with a sigh. And you turn for the door. He let’s you leave. He doesn’t say anything, but there is a cold feeling in there air. You hate when Greed is mad at you. Because it generally means something bad is coming your way.

You return to your room to think everything through. You sit on the unmade, but still overly lavish bed and contemplate. It is what you do most days. Since being locked away is extremely boring. You sigh, you want to talk to greed more. But you know that he is probably going to some meeting. You know he is better at the business side. You know that’s why he is running the company. But god you hate it. It’s yours as much as it is his. You stand, aggravated and pace around the small room.

You’re turned away from the door when a hand grabs you. You jump and almost scream but the Greedler is chuckling at you. He doesn’t say anything but he smiles. You frown but he puts one finger over your lips. “Shhh.” He purrs into your ear. You blink and he pushes you both towards a long mirror and now there are four of you, the reflection and the real version. Greed whispers “stay.” Into your ear and you stand motionless. More than a little curious to what he is doing.

There are draws being opened and cupboards closed and then he is back, leering in behind you. He makes you face the mirror. As a hand slides down your back and the up your chest, slowly undoing the buttons on your vest. “Woah! Hey. I thought– we talked about this.” You frown, annoyed because it’s like every conversation with Greedler is only ever one sided. And it’s his side.

He grins at you. “Just.. Just let me do this. I promise you, it’s an apology.” You frown, but turn back to look at the reflection. His eyes are bright as he moves around you, looking into the mirror to undo you’re vest and blouse. You shudder a little at the cold. But unfortunately the Greedler moves in closer and he warms you up. You roll your eyes, but he has nothing but a large grin on his lips.

His hands are wondering again and the softness of his gloves on your skin make you wince. It’s a lovely pressure and you hate yourself for liking it. He touches your waist and then the hands are on your back, soothing you. You close your eyes and lean back so your head’s leaning on his shoulder. The Greedler runs his fingers over your hips bones and you breath in a low groan. You have to stop this before he goes too far. But now there are lips on your neck. Kissing, nipping and licking. It’s lovely improvement, and you can’t feel any malice in his movements. You feel safe.

He stops the kisses to undo your pants. You flush darkly when you realise that you’re aroused. Not completely, but enough to have to Greedler smirk against your ear. “So you don’t hate me?” He purrs into your ear and you feel mortified. He smirks and kisses you neck.

As your pants drop to the floor you stare yourself back in the mirror. You’re blushing darkly as green hands cover your skin. The green looks so good on you. That fact only makes you blush harder.

"Ok.” You hiss. “I’m done.” You turn to try and push past your double. He shakes his head and holds your arms. “Almost done. Trust me. This is the good part.” You’re worried by his words but you nod and turn around. “Close your eyes.” He whispers and you know there’s no point in fighting it. So you close your eyes.

In the darkness you can feel soft hands running over you. First there are pants. And it’s a little awkward putting them on without being able to see. But greed does a good job of not letting you fall. Even when you trip on one pant leg. Then their is a blouse. And this is all extremely familiar. It’s like he is just returning the clothes he removed. But you know something is different when their is a large coat draped over your shoulders. You hear the sound of the fabric rubbing against it’s self and the clink of a chain.

You huff a little but then you feel the silky softness of a glove. But it’s not Greedler’s. Because it’s being slips onto your hand. You tense, but let it happen. Then once more for the over hand. “Greed. What are you doing?” You mutter and he shh’s you. Finally a tie is around your neck and you feel his hands expertly do it up. Only one more thing, the hat, you hear it’s soft thund onto your head and you know it’s ok to look now.

In the mirror you see doubles. In the mirror you see Greedler, but you know it’s you. You don’t recognise it as you at first. You stare at yourself but also notice the strange glee the Greedler has on his face. He whistles and you give him a glare, but it’s halfhearted, you can’t really glare when you look so good. You look like him. “Thank you.” You mutter and he turns you around, you can’t keep your eyes off yourself, you just look so good.

“I thought. Maybe you’d like this.” He grins “It’s a good apology… ” You admit “I thought. Maybe you’d come into work with me?” You laugh. “Wow work!? Greed your the greatest.” You mock, but this too, is halfhearted. You can’t keep the smile off your face. You're everything you want to be. You wrap your arms around the Greedler’s shoulders and he tenses. But slowly green hands touch your back. “It’s ours.” He mutters. “I didn’t know -know you would want it this way. But now it’s ours, Oncie. I want you to be happy.” He whispers and you feel tears in your eyes, you’re happy. You are so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 6 in the morning, so forgive me if there are errors. -- if this work is liked I'll write a second chapter.


End file.
